City of Scars
by Ninja-Anni
Summary: "Harvey Dent once said that the night is darkest just before the dawn. I want to remind you that no matter how dark the night gets, we are stronger than the night." Rebel Gordon's adventure starts when the Joker escapes Arkham Asylum. How the story ends is up to the people of Gotham. Either Bruce/OC or Joker/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from the Christopher Nolan series of Batman. Unfortunately...I only own my character.**

**City of Scars: Chapter 1 (Intro)**

It was 12:30 in the morning. Most people would be asleep at this time, not Lieutenant Rebel-Anne. She was sitting in her office at the newly built Major Crimes Unit. She had paperwork sprawled out across the cherry oak desk. She sighed rather loudly and threw her pen roughly onto the desk. It clattered to the edge and teetered there. She watched it for a few minutes thinking about her newest assignment.

She heard footsteps outside of her office walking by and it snapped her out of her trance. She stood up and grabbed her black coat with white hood and swung it around her shoulders. She walked over to the door and opened it with a creek. Her shoes tapped against the floor as she made her way to the stairs. She walked up several flights of stairs before reaching the last door in the stair well. She opened it and the cold wind pushed her platinum blonde curly hair out of her face.

She found what she was looking for pretty fast. A man in his late 30s or early 40s was standing on the roof looking out over the city that she had called her home since she was a baby. "What are you still doing here?" He asked turning to face her. Commissioner Gordon narrowed his eyes to see her a little better in the dark. "I could ask the same" She stated walking forward and standing next to him on the side of the roof. "I had some paper work to finish up." She stated in a tired voice.

"Wouldn't Barbara want you home?" he didn't answer for a few seconds after she finished the question. "She wants to get a divorce." He stated quietly. Rebel didn't know what to say at first. "I'm sorry," She said apologetically. "You didn't know." He said still not turning to look at her. "What about the kids?" He looked like he was contemplating the answer that he was going to give. A burst of cold wind hit Rebel and she tucked her hands into her pockets.

"They'll get to choose who they want to live with. Part of me knows they deserve better." Rebel swallowed and looked down at her shoes before looking back up at him. "There is no father better than you, Uncle Jim." He finally turned to look at her. She had tears in her eyes as she made the statement. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Thanks, kiddo." He let her go and she tensed up at the cold wind compared to his body heat that had made her warm for that split second.

"Come on, you need to get home and get some sleep." He said rubbing her back slightly. She nodded "You're probably right." She replied. She turned toward the door and he followed. She walked down to the first floor lobby. Hannah was the night receptionist who was sitting next at her desk writing in a notebook. "Good night, Hannah" Hannah smiled slightly and looked up. "Good night, Lieutenant...Commissioner" Jim Gordon nodded at the young lady with brown hair before the two of them walked out to the parking lot.

"You are good on rent money?" he asked as they reached her car. Rebel looked up at him. "Stop worrying, I'm fine. I'm not home enough to use my money." He chuckled dryly. "Are you coming over for dinner tomorrow?" He asked ignoring the last statement, Rebel thinks it was because he didn't want to think about it. "Of course. Five o'clock right?" He nodded

"Yeah, The kids really miss seeing you." She ran her hand through her hair and shivered at the cold. "You're to use to the California weather. I'll see you tomorrow" he stated seeing the obvious shiver. "Goodnight Uncle Jim" Rebel said giving him a hug. "Goodnight my Rebel" She smiled slightly at him and then got into her car. It wasn't anything fancy, she barely had enough money to eat let alone get a nice car. Obviously she wasn't going to tell her Uncle about the lack of money, even though he asked about ten times a day. It was a 2002 Chevy Camaro Coop that she bought for 5,000. It was a pretty good deal at the time.

She turned the key and the engine started reluctantly. She drove off down the road. She lived in Glenwood apartments with her best friend. It was one of the most prestigious apartment complexes in Gotham. The average apartment rental in Gotham was over 2,000 dollars a month. They were paying 2,393 dollars a month, even with the discount that Rebel's best friend got from her employer.

Rebel parked in the apartment complex parking garage and got out of her car. She shut the door and turned around. She started walking toward the elevator, listening to her steps echo through the half empty garage. She pushed the button harder than she needed to and then got in as it opened.

She lived on the 24th floor. She pushed the button and leaned back against the railing. She had gone through this routine every single night. She surveyed the buttons like her previous nights and sighed, what would she give to live in a penthouse like the one Bruce Wayne owned in this apartment complex. His mansion was currently being rebuilt due a fire that he had caused several months ago. Poor him.

She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Ding. She opened her eyes and watched as the elevator door opened. She walked out and down the hallway. She grabbed her keys out of her pocket and opened the door.

She walked into the warm apartment and closed the door behind her. She threw her keys on the table and then her badge. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and walked into the living room. The TV was still on but she already knew that Sam, her roomie, had got to sleep. She was about to push the button when the news women said something of interest to her. "We are being told from a reliable source that the mass murdering criminal known as the Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum." Just as the woman on the TV finished the sentence her phone started ringing. "Damn it."

_**(A/N –This is my first ever fanfiction so hopefully you like it. Sorry this chapter is just the intro. Next chapter should be much more interesting. Wink Wink.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own the batman characters. The only person I own is Rebel.**

** City of Scars: Chapter 2 (The Darkest Night)**

Rebel pulled up to Arkham Asylum at 1:23 am. The exhaustion showed on her face as she got out of the police car that she had picked up from MCU before coming over here. She ran her hands through her hair and let it fall back in front of her dark green eyes. There was twenty news cameras there, being held back by patrol officers. She walked forward and was greeted by a Sargent Patrol officer named Travis. He was kinda cute. They use to go to High School together.

"What's the situation?" She asked as they pushed passed the reporters and into the main lobby. "There was an explosion at 1:03. Five armed thugs came through the front door as most of the employees were heading to the explosion. Pretty cut and dry, they blew the door open and the Joker escaped." She ran her hand over her face. "Wasn't there prevention for this?" She asked and he nodded slightly "Yeah but no one expected them to come through the front door rather than the place that they blew a hole in the wall. Lt. Gordon...three are dead." She sighed.

"I want full benefits for their family" Commissioner Gordon stated entering the scene just being her. "Sir, Arkham doesn't cover the..." He was cut off by the Commissioner "Do anything that you can to help their families." The man nodded and walked away leaving the Commissioner with Rebel and three other police officers. He nodded to the Police officers. "I want you three to show the criminal investigators to scene, Rebel, you are with me" He stated and she followed him with no questions asked.

"I am going to put you on damage control for now" her eyes went wide for a second. "What me? You want me to talk to the..." "yes I want you to talk to the press. When people wake up in the morning I want them to turn on the TV and not panic." She nodded hesitantly thinking of what she is going to say. "Just reassure them. Let them know that we are doing everything and anything we can possibly do to hunt this son of a bitch down." Gordon stated, it was rare that he ever said curse words.

"Okay," She stated "Just do it here, we don't have time for a full press conference" she nodded at the order and excused herself. She pulled a few patrol officers over to her "Hey I need you to get me a spot where I can talk to the press, just make sure I don't get killed with questions" They walked off and Rebel looked down at her clothes. The jeans, white V-neck, white hoodie and black jacket with badge hanging on her neck was going have to do.

She sighed slightly and ran her hand through her hair, it was a self conscious thing. She walked toward the front door. Travis met up with her. "I'll be next to you the entire time Rebel" He stated and she smiled slightly, he was trying to boost her confidence. "Thanks Travis" She stated, he looked taken back that she actually knew his name but smiled after realizing. The two patrol officers nodded to her and she walked outside to the middle of the reporters. They walked her over to a patrol car. She hopped up on top of the trunk.

All of the reporters were yelling at once. "Okay, I need everyone to calm down so you can hear me!" She yelled and they stopped yelling, it was suddenly silent. You could hear a pin drop. Rebel would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. "Thank you. Now, as most of you already know. There was a breakout tonight. The criminal known as the Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum. Now, I know most of us remember 9 months ago when this man terrorized this city and tried to bring this city and it's citizens to their knees. I am promising you right now, this won't happen again."

"How can you promise something like that when this man put us through so much? It is your fault that our city is like this! What is the police really doing to crack down?" One man yelled that was in the crowd.

"I would like to disagree with that statement. It's not the police's fault. All of us that stood by and let crime take over this city, every person that lives in Gotham. It is our responsibility as human beings to show compassion to show the world who we can really be. A person that doesn't prevent crime when he or she can...encourages it. This man preys on the citizens of Gotham. He tries to pull us down to his level. We aren't on his level. I believe in Gotham and I believe in what we stand for."

She paused and waited for a second. "I believe in the Good of Gotham. In the good that every man, woman and child possess in their hearts. We can't let this man win. We can't show fear. We can't show him the weakness that we have. We have to be strong. Don't allow this man to win. He won't win. Harvey Dent once said that the night is darkest just before the dawn. I want to remind you that no matter how dark the night gets, we are stronger than the night. No matter how dark the night gets, No matter how tempting it is to give in to this criminal's demands...we won't. The police are doing everything we can to track this man down. We will catch him. We will bring him to justice. Thank you" all the reporters started to yell questions at once.

She jumped down from the patrol car and the police officers held the crowd back as she went back into the arkham Asylum. "You ever consider a job in public speaking?" Travis asked "Not my thing." he chuckled. "I don't know, maybe you should...Hey" She stopped and looked at him. "That was a great speech out there." She nodded "it wasn't a speech, it was the truth." She turned and walked toward her Uncle who was yelling orders at some officers.

"Damage control?" She nodded "I took care of it" He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, I need you to get down to MCU and take care of things there." She nodded and turned around walking out of the asylum.

She reached the MCU at about 3:00 am after stopping and getting about fourty breakfast burritos from McDonalds. She walked into the MCU carrying the bags. Hannah was answering calls like it was the apocalypse. "No ma'am, we aren't releasing anything to the media. Yes I understand but I can't allow that." Rebel reached in and pulled out two burritos and placed them in front of her. She smiled and nodded as Rebel walked up the stairs.

About Fifteen officers were running around with paperwork and yelling. Everything was a mess. "HEY! STOP!" They all froze. "Breath, Calm down. Take a five minute break." She stated putting the bags on the nearest desk. They all looked at each other. "We aren't going to be productive if all we can do is run around yelling and throwing papers." They all nodded understandingly and walked over getting as much food as they needed. She walked away to her office as the officers calmed down.

She kept the door open so people could ask her questions. She wasn't technically in charge, this was proved by the man who was actually in charge walked in. "Did you tell my men to take a small break?" He asked and she nodded. "I did." he bit the inside of his cheek. "Who told you to com..." "Commissioner Gordon. Look...sir, I wasn't trying to be disrespectful to the chain of command. These men, are exhausted. Nothing is going to get done if they are all panicking and running around" he leaned against the doorway listening to her.

"Don't think that just because you were raised by the top honcho that you can do anything you want. Got it?" She narrowed her eyes. "This has nothing to do with ..." He cut her off "Of course it doesn't" he walked away and she threw the bag of food that she was holding on her desk roughly before digging her face into her hands. She narrowed her eyes at the doorway and turned back to her desk. She grabbed the bag and pulled out her own food. She didn't like breakfast burritos so she had got a coffee and a sausage biscuit. The coffee was sitting on her desk. She pulled out the buscuit and ate it.

"Reb can you help me out with this?" A man the same age as her, 24, asked walking into her officer. She smiled at him, it was one of her best friends on the force. Cute guy with brown hair and wearing regular clothes with the badge around his neck. "Sure, what is it?" He walked in and sat down. "I got a complaint from this woman in the narrows. She says that her husband keeps threatening to take the kids, we can't legally do anything until he tries something but I am worried about the woman."

"I would send a dispatch over to pick him up. You can detain him up to twenty four hours with no reasoning. Just bring him in and chat with him a little bit." He nodded "That's what I was thinking. How is the Joker investigation going..." He was in a SWAT/Police unit so he worked on complaints not big crimes.

"We'll see tomorrow when everyone wakes up." He nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Alright Reb, take care of yourself tonight. I'm headed home" She nodded "Get some rest, Kyle" He smiled and walked out, she took a sip of her coffee and then laid her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

Her eyes slowly started to drift away.

_**(A/N—Well this is chapter two. Hope you guys like it. Next chapter is going to be the bomb...hopefully. Guess you have to wait and see! Reviews are very welcomed :) **_


End file.
